


When I Was Fourteen

by AlRascala



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dad!Hopper, F/M, Jopper (mentioned), Mileven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlRascala/pseuds/AlRascala
Summary: Ted is not a very engaged father. Mike has more going on in his life than your average teen. Who does he turn to for fatherly advice? One adult who has already adopted one of the party, Jim Hopper!





	1. 1985-1986

_When I was fourteen, I thought my father was a fool_

1985, Age 14.

Having spotted the Wheeler kid making his way towards the cabin, Jim waited for the knock on the door as he sat at the table, cleaning his gun in the traditional ‘scare the prospective suitor before the first date’ manner when it conspicuously failed to appear. After he listened to footsteps tracking back and forth for a few minutes he rose from his chair, glancing towards the bedroom in which El was deciding what to wear before walking over and opening the door. Mike froze, mid-step, as his eyes rose from the planks of the deck to meet Jim’s gaze. 

“Planning on wearing a hole in the deck, kid?” he asked, letting no amusement show on his face. Mikes cheeks rapidly flushed as he shook his head, his eyes flicking from the chief, to the door, to the window then back again “Uh, um…” He cleared his throat before trying again. “No sir, just trying to… y’know.” His eyes fell back to the floor as his blush deepened. Jim stepped outside and closed the door behind him, leaning back against the frame and nodding. “Yeah, I know.” 

As a small part of the nervous energy bled away, Mike looked back up to him before taking a deep breath and asking “Chief, can I ask you something? I asked my Dad but he wasn’t much help.” He waited on Jim’s nod before continuing, hands moving as he gestured to himself and said “How do I get rid of all of...this?” 

Jim sucked his lips against his teeth as he looked up at the roof for a long few seconds before his eyes fell back to the boy, speaking slowly. “The thing is, kid...you don’t. You use it. Life and love aren’t easy, so if you’re struggling then you know you’re going the right way, not the easy way.” His eyes tracked Mike’s expressions as he spoke, a sinking feeling in his gut suggesting that his not-so-sage advice wasn’t helping the boy very much when he heard the door creak open behind him. Mikes face reddened while a huge smile dawned on his face. “El! Hi! Ready to go?”

Jim turned around to see his girl standing in the doorway just as he had been, her lips the slightest bit upturned as she gazed at Mike. He stood up straight and looked between the two young lovebirds before telling them “Back by eight, ok? On the dot.” Her eyes flicked up to meet his as she spoke. “Eight one five?” her voice lighter and more playful than he’d heard before. Jim sighed, his hand meeting his face for a moment he muttered “Fine, eight fifteen. But one second later and it’ll be all vegetables and no Eggos for a week, understood?” El’s eyes widened slightly before she nodded, taking Mike's hand as both teens stepped down onto the dirt path as Jim let himself back inside, smiling to himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1986, Age 15.

Jim stepped through the door just before six, wiping the mud from his boots and hanging his hat on the peg. He cast his eyes across the room, letting it pass over El reading a book on the sofa only stop on Mike, splayed out facedown on the floor. He looked back to El, one eyebrow raised as she spoke without looking up from the book. “He says high school is both stupid and terrible.” Mike groaned, unmoving with his eyes tightly shut. El continued in a sing-song voice, one hand lightly turning a page “The students are too tall, the classes are too far apart and none of the teachers are as good as Mr Clarke.” 

Jim nodded he walked over to the kitchen, saying “That sounds about right, from what I remember.” He opened the fridge and pulled out some vegetables before looking down at the boy. “I hope you’re not expecting pity food” he remarked. He pulled out a pair of plates and started making a meal. “You have your own house, and family, and dinner to go to. Why not go complain at them, and give my poor ears a rest?” he asked, before muttering “Lord knows I get enough complaints to deal with at work.” 

Mike rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. “I tried talking to my family about it, but Nancy just laughed and said everyone feels that way, mom was busy with Holly and all dad said was to keep my complaining at a ‘reasonable volume’!” he complained, making air quotes before his arms dropped back to the ground with a pair of thuds. “Aren’t you being a bit dramatic?” El asked between giggles, her focus finally pulled away from her book. “Dramatic? You come deal with it and say that again!” Mike glared at her in mock outrage while raising himself up on his elbows as he replied, voice cracking which caused even more giggles from El and a single muffled chuckle from Jim.

Putting the utensils down, Jim walked over and sat down next to El. “She will be next year” he said, glancing between them as he spoke “And I’ll be expecting you, Wheeler, to make sure she has a better time of it than you seem to be having. Because it does get better. You’ll get taller, you’ll learn the shortcuts to get between classes faster, and I’m sure even Mr Clarke took some time to get used to. You’ll either get along with your new teachers or you won’t, but either way it’s something you have to deal with.” Mike slumped back down to lie flat and let out another groan “Very helpful, thanks Chief.” 

“You’re welcome. Now what’d I just say about having your own home to go to?”


	2. 1987-1988

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is not a very engaged father. Mike has more going on in his life than your average teen. Who does he turn to for fatherly advice? One adult who has already adopted one of the party, Jim Hopper!

1987, Age 16.

On a hot Saturday afternoon, Mike kicked his heels against the wall of the station as he waited for Jim to clock out. Max and El had gone shopping and the rest of the part decided to have another try at regaining the high score spots at the arcade. He thought they were tilting at windmills, given how far above second place Max’s scores had risen, but it was their cash to burn. He spotted the older man leaving and sprang away from the wall, raising an arm to catch his attention. “Hey Chief! You got a minute?” He saw Jim glance at him before jerking his head towards the car as he kept walking away from the building. The teen had to break into a jog to catch up, but he managed to get into the vehicle before it pulled away from where it was parked.

Jim watched the road as he drove, sneaking the occasional glance at the boy, or rather the young man in the passenger seat as he waited for him to speak. “How do you...keep things alive between you when someone leaves?” Mike finally says, looking out the window. “My sister left this morning for NYU with Jonathan and… it’s weird, you know? The house feels empty even when the rest of us are all there. I know she’ll call, and write, but it’s not the same.” Jim’s cheeks bulged as he blew some air out through lightly pursed lips as he mentally composed his answer. “It’s hard. You don’t have them there with you, so you have to keep them in your mind. Have you talked to her about this, or your parents?”

Mike nods, eyelids lowered with a sigh escaping his body. “I didn’t realise I’d feel this way until after she left. Mom still uses wine to get her through the day, every day, and Dad…” He paused, searching for words “Dad...doesn’t seem to really care. Like, at all. He said something about people leaving being part of life, and you just have to deal with it.” Elbow placed where the window meets the door, head propped against his hand as he stared out the window. “Is he happy to see her go? One less mouth to feed, a general reduction in teenage drama, down to just two kids to bug him while he’s reading the paper?”

Jim’s head spun to look at him. “No, kid, your Dad loves you all. He’s just...hardened, you could say. He’s had people leave him again and again. Friends, family, pets. Sometimes he would have been the one leaving.” He looked back at the road, drumming his thumbs lightly against the wheel. “It’s like riding a bike. First time you try, you have no idea what you’re doing. You’re a mess. You fall off, hurt yourself, you get back on and try again. Second time, it’s easier, you last a few more seconds, but you fall off, hurt yourself, you get back on and try again. Repeat and repeat until you can do it without falling, or hurting.” He pulls over outside the Wheeler residence, looking out the window at the two-story house. “This is your first time on the bike. But your father has been riding for years. Ride the bike, Wheeler, but keep her in the back of your head, and you’ll stay close. He might not show it well, or at all, but I’m sure he’s doing the same thing.”

Mike gave a half-smile and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thanks Chief. I know I can always come to you for some fatherly advice when my own dad is too busy taking a nap.” Jim let out a snort of a laugh “Yeah, yeah. See if you can convince your girlfriend I give good advice and I’ll call it even. Now get out and leave me alone, kid. I got things to do.” Mike grinned wider at that and got out of the truck, giving Jim a wave as he walked up to his house. Jim drove off with his own smile playing around his lips as he mused to himself. “Fatherly advice, huh? Not bad, Hopper. Not bad.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1988, Age 17.

Mike flashed his headlights as he drove up to the Hopper-Byers house to let them know he’d arrived a little early. Twenty minutes wasn’t that bad, right? He parked the car then lowered the sun visor, using the mirror to check again for the umpteenth time that there was nothing in his teeth and no zits had suddenly appeared on his face. His skin and teeth blemish-free, he stepped out of the car just as Jim opened the door. “Evening, Wheeler. That your new set of wheels? I trust that you’re of course keeping the vehicle that will be transporting my daughter maintained to the highest possible standard?” Mike hesitated a few moments before nodding as he answered, the slightest hint of nervousness given away by a tightness around his eyes. “As best I know how, Chief!” 

Jim nodded back, casting his eyes over the car as he stepped down onto the grass. “You don’t mind if I take a look then? Put a worrying father’s mind at ease?” He started walking without waiting for an answer, Mike stepped away and swung his arms in a grand gesture in an attempt to hide his nerves. “Be my guest.” As he reached the car Jim kicked the front left tire before pulling a penny out of his pocket and pushing it into the tread for a few seconds. He grunted, returned the penny to his pocket and continued his circuit around the car, asking questions as he walked. “She runs alright? No odd noises or rattling?” Mike shook his head quickly. “No problems at all, it used to be Dad’s but he got a new car so I was able to use my savings to buy this one.” 

Jim finished his inspection and leaned against the hood. “All your savings, huh? Guess that radio job of yours pays ok.” Mike shrugged and walked over to lean against the car door. “It’s alright. I can study while the songs play, and the rest of the guys treat me ok. How excited is El to start at the school library?” Jim gave a soft chuckle, running his fingers through his beard. “Excited isn’t the word I’d use. Manic, maybe. Had the shelves rattling accidentally for the first time in more than a year. Had to remind her that if she can’t control herself, she’ll have to turn down the job.” Mike gave a long, low whistle. “I would guess she didn’t like that idea very much.” Jim checked his watch and got up off of the hood. “Not particularly. But she’s worked harder than ever on her control, so I don’t think there’s any real danger in it. C’mon in, she should be ready by now.”

They walked up the steps to the front door, Jim opening it and letting Mike step through into the empty hallway. “I’ll go let her know you’re waiting.” Jim said as he walked past the teen and further into the house. Mike looked around to see if Will had put up any more art since his last visit, but wasn’t able to spot anything fresh. Most of his work was kept in one of the many binders in his room, but Joyce made sure that her favourites were framed for display around the house. Mike had already bought a variety of different frames for her birthday next month, although now he was only just realising that others might have the same idea. 

“Mike!” He turned back to where the Chief had gone to see El rushing towards him looking as beautiful as ever in a long green dress. He braced himself as this was all he had time to see before she collided with him, hugging him tightly. “Hey, El. Ready for the movie?” He asked, punctuating the question with a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled and squeezed him even tighter for a second before letting go and dropping back onto her heels. “Ready!” she said, taking hold of her hand and beginning to drag him towards the door. “Spare a thought for my feelings, wouldn’t you?” Jim drawled, one arm up against the doorframe as he leaned there. El stopped, turned and gave him a flat look. “You do it with Joyce. I’m allowed to do it with Mike.” Jim raised his eyes to the ceiling. “You got me there, I guess. You better get going before you’re late. Have fun, kids.” El resumed her march towards the door with Mike in tow. “Thanks Chief!” he called back to the older man as he was pulled along. Just as they reached the door and Mike went to close it, a reply came back.

“Hey Mike.” “Yes Chief?” “Call me Jim.”


	3. 1989

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is not a very engaged father. Mike has more going on in his life than your average teen. Who does he turn to for fatherly advice? One adult who has already adopted one of the party, Jim Hopper!

Flo poked her head into the office. “Phone call for you, Chief” Jim sighed and lowered the mug from his lips. “How many times have I said it, Flo? Mornings are for coffee and cont-” “It’s the Wheeler boy” Flo interrupted. “He’s pretty worked up. Says his sister is missing and he thinks she might have gotten lost in the same place as his friend did back in ‘83.” Jim’s eyes bulged, coffee slopping over the edge of the mug as he rushed to stand up. Flo stepped aside to let him through as he strode over to the phone. “Mike. What happened?” The teen sounded out of breath, his words tinged with panic, almost fighting each other in their urge to be said. “Holly didn’t come home. She was at a party and her friend lives near Mirkwood and we rang them and they said she left and she didn’t come home and now she’s gone an-” Jim spoke over the top of him, almost having to shout down the line to stop the flow of words. “Mike, Mike! Take a breath, come down here and make a report. I’ll get things organised from here.” The phone went dead and Jim placed it back on it’s cradle, a look of determination settling onto his face.

The room fell silent as the chief raised his voice, calling out instructions. “Callahan! You and Harrington take a car, do a sweep of the roads within 10 miles of the corner of Cornwall and Kerley, like we did for the Byers boy a few years ago. Powell, go see Karen Wheeler and find out which friend her daughter was visiting last night, then call them and speak to the girl, see if she remembers anything. Flo, if you could start putting the word out to the usual people, we need search parties. Oh, and Harrington? Take a compass along, just in case.” The other officers drained their mugs and hustled out of the room on their assignments while Flo nodded and pulled out a notebook, licked a finger and began flicking through pages. Jim picked up the phone again and dialed a now-familiar number. “Becky? Jim Hopper. Is Jane still there with you?” His frown deepened as she replied. “No, she left about twenty minutes ago. Is something wrong?” He sighed down the phone. “Nothing we can’t handle, but she would have made life easier. I’ll just have to wait until she gets back. Thanks, Becky.”

Jim puts the phone back down as he hears the crunching of gravel first underneath a set of tires, then rapidly approaching footsteps until the door burst open to reveal a wide-eyed Mike. Jim walked over to meet him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s step outside for a bit.” Mike took a deep breath and stepped back out of the doorway, Jim following and closing the door behind them. “Alright, what makes you think she’s...there?” Mike's eyes darted around, pupils shrunk to pinpoints with sweat beading on his forehead. “It-It’s the same place, and the same time of year, and I can’t stop thinking about last time, and it’s all happening again, and, and, and-” Jim placed his hands on Mike’s shoulders. “Breath, Mike. Focus on me, and breath. Yes, your sister is missing, but the lab is shut down, we haven’t had anything strange happen for years, and unless your girlfriend has decided she fancies a holiday, there’s no way for her to get there. Now, wait here.” He let the teen go and walked back inside. Mike stood there and focused on his breathing while he waited for the chief to return. A few minutes later, Jim came out and handed him a small compass. “Here, check. North is still north. Your friend Steve is riding the borders with Callahan and he took a compass with him too, he’ll be checking for that as well. Now, Jane is on her way home, why don’t you go wait at my place for her? We’re doing all that can be done for now.” Mike nodded, his pulse decreasing from panicked beating to a more reasonable tempo. “Alright, I’ll stop by my house to grab a picture and see if she can find her that way. Thanks Jim.” He got into his car and left, Jim watched him go before turning and going back inside to help Flo organise search parties.

Mike hadn’t been parked at the Byers-Hopper home for more than ten minutes before a second car rolled to a stop next to him. More than enough time for his memories of Will’s disappearance to resume their assault on his brain. He jumped out of the car and raced around to meet the curly-haired young woman as she stepped out of the drivers seat. “El! Thank God you’re back! I need a mage now more than ever. Holly’s gone missing in Mirkwood.” El stopped halfway through shutting her door, eyes wide, before taking a deep breath and finishing the movement. She turned to Mike and placed a hand on his cheek, warm against the chill of the air. “Mike. We’ll find her. I promise. Come inside.” She dropped her hand to take hold of his and led him indoors to her room. “Picture?” she asked, rummaging through her drawers to find a blindfold. Mike raced back down to his car, having left the photo there in his haste to enlist El’s help. He returned to find El sitting on the edge of her bed, blindfold resting on her brows as she waited. He handed over the picture before retreating to lean against her desk. As she pulled down the blindfold El focused hard on the picture, as well as her own memories of the bright young blonde. 

It took her mere moments to reach the Void by now, that ink-black space between dimensions that she’d visited so often in her past. El cast about, straining her senses for any sight or sound of the child. As a faint noise drew her attention, she took off in a run towards it, a scene growing rapidly as she approached. Steve Harrington lifting a branch off of Holly’s leg, her lips blue despite the warm clothes she wore. The noises she had followed to find them resolved into speech. “-heard a loud crack, and then I was on the ground and couldn’t pull myself free. Nobody stopped on the road, I guess I was too far back for them to see or hear me. But then you came and rescued me!” Officer Callahan entered El’s vision bearing bandages and thin splints of wood. “Here, let me bind up your leg and then we’ll get you to a hospital. Harrington, get on to the station and let them know we’ve found her.” Both scene and the void vanished as El pulled off the blindfold to smile warmly at Mike. “She’s safe. Dad’s men found her. They’re taking her to the hospital. Go use the phone and call the station so we have an excuse to go there too.” Mike’s knees buckled with relief as he barely stopped himself from sinking to the floor, his eyes bright with tears of joy and gratitude. “You’re amazing, El. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She smiled and stood up, walking over to pull him into a tight hug. “Fail all your adventures, that’s what. Now go call my dad, we’ll go see your sister, then you can buy me all I can eat waffles for a quest reward. Deal?” Mike’s laughter filled the house as he clutched her close, the memories of last time retreating under an assault of the joy and love she inspired in him.


End file.
